A plastic cytology funnel along with a filter card and slide are typically retained together via a metal clip style holder itself configured to be placed in a cytocentrifuge. See U.S. Pat. No. 5,589,400 incorporated herein by this reference.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,297,550, also incorporated herein by this reference, discloses a plastic holder with mutually opposite hook-shaped tabs sized to retain the slide, filter card, and funnel base.
Thermo Shandon Scientific Ltd. also offers for sale a plastic “EZ” funnel with a plastic holder hinged to one side. Again, a hook-shaped tab on the holder engages the front of the funnel base. The customer must purchase both the funnel and the holder from the same company.
Accordingly, there is a need for a new source of cytofunnel sample container holders which are not attached to the funnel at the time of purchase.